Equivalent
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: When Damien catches Cartman giving too much attention to one person, he decides to lay down some ground rules in some very violent and wrong ways. Rape, Male x Male, language, Adult. Request for boneheart. DamienxCartman.


Title: Equivalent

Chapter: Oneshot

Category: South Park

Rating: R (Adult Themes)

Pairing: Damien X Cartman

Summary: When Damien catches Cartman giving too much attention to one person, he decides to lay down some ground rules in some very violent and wrong ways. Rape, Male x Male, language, Adult. Request for boneheart.

Warning: Adult themes, rape, non-con…Cartman and a very violent Damien. Language Male to Male contact.

Disclaimer: I do not own South Park and I make no profit from these stories. I make these warped stories so that others may enjoy them. That is all.

Other: Enjoy

Request: created for boneheart. Challenge comments: I love all of ur South Park fanfics! But can u by any chance make Damien/Cartman r*** fic with Cartman on bottom! Accepted.

Damien's eyes roamed over the blonde boy sitting a few seats in front of him. He gazed at the red had that the boy had chosen to wear today, and for some reason, he found himself biting his bottom lips as he watched the boy pass a note over towards the kid next to him. He saw the way the much fatter child grabbed at the note and then seemed to frown when he opened it. Damien watched as the brown haired boy began to crumple up the note, tossing it backwards and onto the floor of the classroom.

Damien leaned forwards in his seat, grabbing at the crumpled up ball and noticing the way that Butters watched him as he did so. He stretched, managing to finally pull it towards himself. He grabbed it, and with a final glare towards Butters, Damien unraveled the note and skimmed over it. He found himself growing warm and angry as he read the words, 'Cartman, come over my house tonight? Mom won't be home.' Damien re-crumpled the letter, holding it inside his hand. He glared daggers at the fat boy in the front of the room. How he hated Eric Cartman. Not only did that trash piece of shit get Pip's attention so easily, but the boy was almost like him in every way.

Damien's lips curled into fragrant smile, his eyes whirls of almost maroon and red. 'I'll teach that fat asshole a lesson.' He thought while gripping more tightly onto the ball of paper he firmly grasped in his hand. 'I'll be damned if Cartman's gonna' lay a hand on Pip.' He almost growled out but managed to keep it to himself.

-~-If it is my last year, I might as well go out with a bang, and I'll take everyone I can with me. -~-

Damien braced himself against the cold metal of the shack he was pressed against. He couldn't help but watch Cartman's window, as if waiting for the window to open or the light from above to turn off. Damien wondered if it would be easier to kill Eric's mom or simply just slip her into a deep sleep. He didn't need any unwanted attention coming out of this.

His body moved with the shadows, as if it were in him to sulkily move with the ever twisting darkness of night. He breathed in deeply. He should have gone to Pip's instead. At least he knew that the boy was home alone at the moment…wanting 'attention.'

Shaking his head, Damien didn't want any bad thoughts against Pip. If there was one boy that he wanted to have close to him without ever harming, it was him. However, Eric Cartman was an outlet. That fat piece of human shit was someone worse than Hitler in some regards, Damien knew this for a fact. He couldn't help but judge the boy; he had every right to, not to mention the idea that Cartman was someone that deserved to have a little taste of what they dished out to others served back at him.

Damien's head popped up, watching through the living room window and watching to see if Cartman's mom was going to move soon. The lady was sitting on the couch, her hand holding her phone up to her ear and her voice muffled through the building. Damien frowned, moving over towards the small cat door that they had created. 'Thank Dad for such idiots.' Damien thought, lowering his hand to the ground and then extending a finger into the mud near the stoop. "Rise up and help." He whispered towards the ground, a dull illumination of light suddenly bursting out of the mud.

A small worm-like snake popped out, slithering fourth and making its way towards the animal door. "Just put her to sleep…There's no need to kill her." Damien said, as if the snake were still intently heeding his command.

The creature slowly made its way through the door, easily entering the house and creeping over towards the couch Ms. Cartman was on. She didn't even notice the snake coming up to her and nestling right up to her ankle. She barely felt it as the small creature sunk its teeth deep into her skin, more than likely hitting bone while pushing venom into her body.

Damien watched through the window as she slowly slunk down, the phone falling from her hand and landing gently on the couch. Her eyes slowly closed, and there seemed to be a peaceful look that moved over her. Getting up, Damien moved towards the door, flinging his hand over it and hearing the lock coming undone.

He opened the door, watching as the flickering light of the television played some sort of drama. He smirked as he moved over towards the phone, hitting the 'off' button in order to hang it up. He set the phone down next to her and then made his way towards the staircase of Cartman's house, heading upstairs where he knew the other boy was.

Slowly, he moved so that he didn't make a sound as he approached what most definitely was Cartman's bedroom. He saw that the door was slightly parted and wondered if Cartman was on the phone. Hesitantly, Damien waited, listening for any sound of Cartman speaking.

There wasn't a sound though except for a television going, and the sound of Terrance and Phillip playing in the background. Damien rolled his eyes, 'Never change.' He thought, and twisted the doorknob. It opened with a creek, and Damien could feel his heart racing when he was greeted with a yell from the boy, yelling about how his mom wasn't allowed into his room.

"I do hope you'll let me though." Damien's voice was smooth, and he was very aware that Cartman had to take a second look in order to believe who was really standing there. Cartman had been lying on his bed, in his pajamas, eating Cheezee Poofs when Damien had entered.

The boy was now beginning to stand up, a glare coming over his face. "Just what the hell are you doing here you creep?" Cartman had the balls to say to him.

A frown played over Damien's face and he glared towards Cartman. He reached into his pocket and pulled the letter from within. He reached it out and handed it to the other boy, who hesitantly took it. "I'm here to listen to why Pip's been passing you notes in class." Damien said, his jagged teeth playing more to his advantage of scaring Cartman than he thought it would.

He saw the boy take the letter and then toss it again. "That doesn't concern you. Pip's just been talking to me a lot. There's nothing going on. He's not my type. French Faggots never are." The words made Damien cringe inside. He held his tongue as he snapped his fingers, the note instantly moving back to his hand.

"That's slightly well to hear then. However, I still can't imagine why the hell Pip would want to talk to someone like you." Damien said, his eyes narrowing as he crossed his arms. Cartman leaned back slightly and went back to sitting on his bed, the television show babbling on in the background.

"Maybe he likes bad boys." Cartman said, showing a smile that made Damien livid.

His movements were fast, and Damien could almost feel the heat raging inside of himself. Before he or Cartman knew it, Damien was pinning Cartman to the bed, his legs half off and half on, his round stomach keeping Damien's body pushed up against his own. "You think you're worse than me? Cartman, people may compare you to me…But trust me, when it comes down to it, you're nothing but a human piece of shit in a very dark and cold world." Damien's tone was deep, and he could tell that he was even sounding rather excited by his own voice.

He watched as Cartman tried to push back against him, the boy unable to get even an inch on him. He smirked, "What's wrong? Starting to worry about how weak and pathetic you really are?" Damien's red eyes narrowed down at him. "You're not going to get out of this Cartman." His tone was deep, and he thought he felt his body tightening with desire.

Although it wasn't Pip, Damien was well aware of how warm a human's body felt. Perhaps he wasn't going to be buried deep within his preferred choice's ass, but Cartman was a close second. He smirked when he saw a flash of fear run through Cartman's face. Within the next instant, the larger boy was yelling desperately for his mother to help him, but she wasn't going to be intruding. "Keep yelling for her and I'll make sure she never wakes up." Damien seethed out, feeling a little jostled as Cartman began kicking with his legs.

Cartman glared back at him, watching him with teeth gritted together. "What the fuck have you done to her, you Satanic piece of shit?" His growl was completely void of fear, and Damien couldn't help but smile as he saw Cartman's bravado rising up. "I swear if you've hurt her-"

"And just what the fuck are you going to do about it? Cartman, do you understand who and what I am?" Damien pressed deeply into Cartman, feeling the boy shudder underneath him, "I'm not even from this fucking world. I could carry you and your miserable soul down to the deepest pits of hell. Who are you to question me?" Damien leaned up, glaring at Cartman right in his large brown eyes.

He saw the way the boy still defiantly looked at him, realizing that Cartman knew there was no way to deceive or talk his way out of this situation. "You're not one for a totalitarianism sort of mind, are you? You've always had to rule over someone else…" Damien leaned down, feeling the heat and sweat radiating off of Cartman's neck. His tongue lightly dabbed at the skin along Cartman's neck, the taste rolling over his tongue and telling his mind that it was bitter, yet sweet. "You taste like the junk food you eat." Damien cooed out. "I wonder if you taste just as good from the inside?" He asked, his own body rising with heat and enthusiasm.

His cock was growing harder, and Damien couldn't deny that he wasn't turned on over the situation. He doubted that Cartman was enjoying it as much as he was though, the boy much like himself and much more sheltered. "You're not putting anything inside of me!" Cartman shot out, and Damien almost found himself instantly slamming a fist into Cartman's face, the boy's head turning sideways from the force.

There was blood making its way down Cartman's lip, and when Damien looked again, he saw that there was already a bruise forming around Cartman's cheek and eye. 'I have to watch my power…I don't want to break my toy now.' Damien thought, biting his own tongue as if to teach himself a lesson. He rocked his hips forward into Cartman's stomach, the boy shivering when Damien's cock tip rubbed into him. He seemed to keep his mouth shut though, as if he were unsure if he should voice any anger.

Damien pulled his finger over Cartman's chest, noticing that the boy tensed up as he did so. "Will you take off your clothes yourself? Or do I have to burn them off?" Damien's tone was not light, but rather offering a choice.

Cartman's shaking hands began to slowly make their way to his buttons. He undid them, one at a time, hesitating on each one as he went. Damien watched him, leaning down ever so slightly in order to breathe against Cartman's skin. He drew his tongue over an earlobe and was once again met with opposition. Cartman pulled away, forcing his hands up and making sure to knock Damien loose.

The black haired boy fell down, losing his balance on the bed and resulting in a heap on the ground. He saw the way Cartman moved as quickly as possible in order to get to the door. He reached out, trying hard to grab onto the boy's ankle. He missed though, and instead watched as Cartman pulled his door open and began heading out into the hallway. Damien growled at himself, pushing a wave of air forwards in order to knock Cartman against the adjacent wall. He smiled when he heard the way Cartman's body hit with a loud 'thunk.' Damien moved quickly, getting up in order to meet Cartman in the hallway, holding his head and shakily looking up at him through worried eyes. "You'll only make me madder." Damien growled out, slightly hoping that Cartman would stop fighting back so much.

He hated to admit it, but the demonic side within him loved the power, loved the torment. Damien's smile revealed jagged teeth as he moved to pick up Cartman by his hair. He pulled the groaning boy up, feeling Cartman's nails digging into his arm as he pulled. "Fucking stop already, it hurts." Cartman's voice let out, and Damien felt himself smile again as he pushed Cartman against the wall, pinning him there and pushing his hips into Cartman's back.

The boy's cheek pushed itself into the wall, the boy's face barely able to glare back at him. Cartman let go of his grasp though and resorted to trying and pushing himself off of the wall instead. He moved his palms, but Damien's pressure against his body was much more powerful. "I'm not one for sentimental shit…Let's get this going…"Damien's voice was hot in Cartman's ear and he wondered if Cartman's cock was tightening as much as his was.

Reaching forwards, Damien dug his nails against Cartman's clothes, ripping them away from his body as he did so. They tore into shreds and fell to the ground as Damien shook them from his hands. He gazed along Cartman's back, watching as the larger boy's body began to shake and wiggle away from him. "Stop it Damien!" Cartman yelled out once again, this time his voice holding a cold panic that the demonic boy would have considered on the verge of tears.

He breathed in heavily once more, brushing his lips against the back of Cartman's neck, the boy shivering away from any touch he offered. "Why not calm down and try to enjoy it? I'm sure you'll find my cock very accommodating." He tried to soothe out.

Cartman's body wiggled again, as if trying once more to get out of the grasp. Damien stopped him though, pushing his hand around Cartman's pajama bottoms and pulling them off as vehemently as he could. He listened to the sound of not only cloth tearing, but Cartman yelling out with pain as the fabric tugged against his body and dug against his skin. Damien was aware of the red marks and welts that would more than likely be left along Cartman's body. He smirked though, feeling Cartman's ass involuntarily pushing against his lower half. "That's more like it." Damien said, instantly feeling Cartman shiver. "Don't act like you don't want it." He said, feeling his organ twitching within his pants.

He used one hand to undo his belt, allowing the sound to ring out, metal against metal, for Cartman to hear. He pulled himself free in order to allow his lightly weeping tip to press gently against one of Cartman's fattened butt cheeks. The trapped boy pushed himself closer to the wall, an attempt to get away from Damien's cock. A weak one at that though.

Damien smirked, feeling Cartman shake under him. "We can do it right here in the hallway. Your mom won't be up, and I assume that there's no one else in the house." Damien watched Cartman's face as the boy seemed to decline any further conversation. Damien felt his anger boiling, "Stubborn huh? Well then, what if we took this outside and I fucked you in front of your neighbors? I can do that you idiot. Make them all come outside and watch us, it's as easy as snapping my fingers."

"Don't." Cartman muttered out. "Please don't do that." Damien felt his skin crawl as Cartman said the words. He never got to hear the other boy beg, and to tell the truth, it made his cock hunger even more. He leaned in, pressing his nails into Cartman's skin and feeling the boy squirm from the inside out.

"Well then, here we'll stay then." Damien brought two fingers up to his mouth, rolling them against his tongue and coating them in saliva. He wasn't one to make things comfortable for others, but he was aware of what it would feel like on his cock if he just rushed in. "Relax." He whispered out, and he found himself soon enough pressing the two fingers against Cartman's puckered lips. He pushed in, and Cartman come to life. The boy practically impaled himself on Damien's fingers, and the dark haired boy felt Cartman's cavern instantly swell and tense up with pain.

"Pull them out!" Cartman yelled, and Damien was aware of the way the boy's eyes began to tear up. He pushed his fingers out slightly, but did not let up on keeping Cartman pinned to the wall. He waited a moment, listening to the whimpering sound Cartman was making, along with the way the boy's walls were drawing him in.

"Your ass is practically begging for me to finger fuck it right now. How can you tell me to 'pull them out?'" Damien cooed out, pushing them further in and giving a twist. He felt Cartman's body pull away from him, Cartman practically absorbing into the wall in front of him. His voice let out a small cry, and the satanic boy knew that the other was probably moments away from crying.

Leaning in, Damien allowed for the fingers to pull out, scissoring the entrance as best he could in order to loosen the area up. Every time he did so, Cartman's body would shiver under his grasp, as if he needed the contact. Damien leaned his head up against Cartman's own, allowing his tongue to dance over his exposed ear lobe. "You taste good to me Cartman…All those things you've ever done…All the people you've screwed over…It's given you insides a certain…Taint." Damien felt Cartman tense underneath him, and pulled his fingers completely out. He rolled the tip of his cock with his finger and smoothed over the pre-cum that was leaking out. "I bet you're savory on the inside." Damien rushed into Cartman's ass, the boy's body being slammed against the wall at the aggressive intrusion.

Cartman's cry was far louder than Damien would have liked. It was hard being this close and having to deal with such a loud object. He pulled out slightly, feeling Cartman's entrance tug at his organ. He chewed his tongue slightly, thinking that maybe all he needed to do was push a couple more times and the boy's body would loosen up. As he forced himself in again, he was consumed by the feel of Cartman. He was right, the boy tasted good, but in all of the wrong ways. Cartman's body not only offered up a rather amazing feeling on his organ, but there was a pressure that Damien could feel seeping into his core. It was as if he were stealing Cartman's soul and essence.

His cock tensed at the feeling of Cartman's body puckering up against his organ, the soft walls sucking him off as if they begged to be leaked into. He inched his way in, feeling Cartman's body protest only slightly as he did so. The boy's voice was pained, and Damien could tell that his eyes were squeezed shut in order to block out what was going on.

Damien arched back, grabbing both of Cartman's hips and pulling the boy off of the wall so that he could gain a better entrance. Cartman gave little resistance on the matter, instead resulting to placing both hands on the wall in front of him, and even doing so much as spreading his legs apart. "I fucking hate you." Cartman seethed out, and once again, Damien felt the rush of sucking the anger out of Cartman's body.

He smiled as he leaned over Cartman's body, pulling his organ out over the moist layers and then slowly diving back in with new reassurance. "With all this fun you're giving me, I may not last that long." Damien gloated as he began to even out the pace listening to the pants Cartman was huffing out. "Keep giving me all of that anger and hate Cartman…It's only making all of this all the more fun!" Damien thrust in deeply, Cartman's back arching and a loud shout passing out over his lips.

Damien smiled inwardly to himself, shoving his hand forward and reaching towards Cartman's groin. He gripped what must have been Cartman's limp organ in his hand and gave out a snicker. He breathed out a sigh, "You're not enjoying this in the least, are you?"

"What gave you the fucking hint?" Cartman's tone was dangerously thin, and he even managed to sound menacing through his panted frustration.

Damien was quick to retort through action rather than words, leaning in and forcing his cock deeply into Cartman's ass. The force was greater than he anticipated and only made Cartman's body land heavily against the wall, the hand on his cock brushing against the wall. Damien pulled back, his balls tightening as he felt the inside walls of Cartman's body swelling up.

Looking down, he saw that his cock was smeared with blood. He rocked his head back and rotated his hips against the other boy's fat ass. He chuckled to himself as he felt his organ finally push against a bundle of muscle deep in Cartman's body. He listened to the boy underneath him give a small cry as he exploded within him. "You're gonna have me leaking out of you for days fat boy." He sighed out as he pushed into Cartman one last time before pulling out.

He allowed Cartman to fall to the ground, the boy landing on his knees and turning so that his back was against the wall. His eyes were red and swollen, as if he had been crying the entire time. His brown eyes were glaring up at Damien, and the satanic boy smirked down at him as he leaned back, zipping his pants up. Cartman ground his teeth together, "You're fucking pathetic-"

Damien swung his foot up so that his boot landed on Cartman's chest. Pressing firmly, the brown haired boy reached up in order to clasp painfully onto Damien's ankle. He tried to push the boot off, but Damien's strength was greater. As the black haired individual leaned in, he could hear Cartman give a small cry as he lost all of the air in his lungs. "Don't finish talking; you'll be doing yourself a fucking favor." He pushed off of Cartman, watching as the boy held the area and growled to himself there on the ground. "Cartman…" Damien said, his voice low, his eyes glowing a dull red.

Cartman looked up at him, eyes glaring with hate, "Stay away from him…Or you won't be getting such special treatment from me next time." His tone was hissed, much like that of a snake's. He glared at Cartman for only a moment longer before finally turning away and removing himself from the house.

End.

Request completed. I did enjoy making this new pairing; I think that Damien and Cartman would be interesting together only because they both have such bad points and likeliness to one another. I would like to thank boneheart for the request and hope that you enjoyed this story!

Began: 10/11/14 at 6:58pm

Finished: 6:34 pm 10/12/14

- chernobyl:oh my goodness, long time reader first time reviewer.. been keeping up with you since way back in 2008. 3 your work has gotten so much better and everything! please please keep up the good work, i always loved your writing! 3 ...ps.. cartman is best bottom b*** X3

-I just wanted to thank you for your support and even though you haven't commented, it's awesome that you've pointed out the long time dedication. Thank you very much, and I think it's amazing that you've stuck around for so long, thank you for the support, this is what makes me want to keep writing!

-I've come so far and I've lost so much, but I've never had the chance…To say one single thing to you: even now…I'll never get that chance.

D. D. Darkwriter


End file.
